A Decade of Might
by Lee's Suiken
Summary: Might Tani, sister of Might Gai, left Konoho at the young age of 17 to pursue an man who tricked her into assisting his evil deeds and killing her best friend. Now 25, Tani continues her search for the man who devistated her life, making allies and enemie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
The wind was blowing rather hard in the Country of Wind, and sand was swirling around making it very difficult to see.

"Hey! Taniiii! I cant see anything...I cant even see my hand! Do you even know where you are going?" Shouted Sado.

Looking back, Tani grinned. "Of course I do! We are heading towards that village" Tani replied.

FWAP!

Tani slammed right into the side of a mysterious object.

"Oww...What the hell?" Tani looked up only to see a giant wooden caravan in the middle of the desert, with no one around.

"Hey Tani! You Ok?" Sado questioned while examining the cart Tani had slammed into.

Smiling and laughing, she replied "Yeah, I'm fine" despite a round bump on her head now forming "Lets take a break inside this thing, it doesn't look like anyone is here."

Entering the Caravan and rubbing her head, Tani was amazed to what she found inside the caravan.

"Sado! Get in here and look at this!"  
"Wow, look at all of this food and water! Who would leave all this out in the middle of the desert?"  
"I don't really know, but-"  
"Oooooh look at all this, i'm gonna eat until I burst!"  
"...As I was saying, We cant be-"  
"And look at this water! I'm gonna drink until-"  
"Idiot! Are you even listening to me?"  
"... No"  
"Well shut up and listen. We cant just eat this...it could be a trap. For all we know we could be being watched"  
"Who would be watching us in the middle of the desert?"  
"I don't know...just keep your eyes open"

Tani sighed and grabbed a piece of bread from a barrel. She studied it for a second, shrugged, and just as she was about to take a bite she yelled "Don't eat it the bread!" And threw her piece out the caravan. All of the sudden a huge explosion flipped the caravan over.

"Shit...what the hell was that?" Sado complained...

Tani and Sado both crawled out of the upside down caravan, only to see two figures watching them.

Shivering, Sado asked "Wh-Who are you?"  
"That does not matter, just hand over your possessions now and we will kill you quickly!"  
"Gahh its all over, here take it all!" Sado cried.

"Idiot!" Tani said, punching Sado in the head. "And what reason should I give a bunch of lowly bandits all of my possessions?"

"Grr, I don't like the tone of this bitch. I say we gut her now!" The bandits yelled.   
"Yeah lets get her!" Sado said, now on the side of the bandits.

"Shut up and get over here, Sado"  
"Yes maam..." Sado said, now walking slowly back towards her with his head down.

"I'm tired of playing games, now i'm gonna kick your ass!" Yelled the bandit, now rushing at Tani.

"Tsk tsk tsk...you just made the wrong choice" Tani said with a grin. The bandit rushed at her with a knife, only to be almost instantaneously disarmed.

"Konoho Shofu!" Tani quickly kicked the knife out of his hand.  
"What the hell?" Yelled the bandit

Tani then threw a punch right at the stomach at the bandit, leaving him grasping for air.

"Konoho Daisenpu!" Tani then kicked the bandit right on the side of his ribs, sending him flying into the wooden caravan, shattering it to pieces.

"Amazing..." Sado said as he watched in awe.

The second bandit was left stuck in his tracks. He began shaking uncontrollably. "Please don't kill me! Just let me go!" he cried.

Tani laughed and replied "Just take your buddy and get out of here".  
"Yes maam!" Replied the bandit, taking his friend and running as fast as he can away from her.

"Just...Just who are you?" Sado said, looking upon Tani.

"I am Might Tani!" She said smiling, with her thumb up, and a small shine in her teeth. "Now lets get you to Sunagakure!"

**Chapter 1 pt.2 Continued.**

"Ahh there it is!" Shouted Sado " Look Tani! We are almost there! The Hidden Village of Sand! Yahooo!". 

"That is great Sado...now can you please get off my back?"  
"Oh...heh, yeah. Thank you Tani"

Walking through the desert had taken its toll upon the two travelers. Both were exhausted, and both were in need of rest. They approached the gate of Sunagakure hungry and tired, but were very excited to finally be out of the dunes.

Looking out of a watchtower, a guard spotted the two. "Is...Is that Sado? It is! Hey, guys! Sado has returned" The guard yelled to the others.  
"Really? He is back? Its about damn time!" Another guard exclaimed.  
The village quickly caught word of Sado's return. They gathered at the entrance, cheering and celebrating. "Sado has returned! Sado has returned!" They yelled.

"You must be a pretty popular person, Sado" Tani said with a grin. "I can see why I am getting such a good deal just for escorting you here."

"Haha yes, but you don't even know the half of it. Lets celebrate for now, and ill explain it to you later." Sado said with a smile.

Entering the village, they were quickly greeted with food, water, and cheers. Time passed by quickly, and the sun began to set. The village receded back to their homes, and the guards returned to duty.

Tani walked into a bar and grabbed a chair.  
"Ill have a-"  
"We will have two cups of sake" Sado said, interrupting Tani and sitting down beside her.  
"So, Sado...I told you who I was, now who exactly are you?" Tani questioned Sado, who was quite buzzed from all the celebrating he had done.  
"Just a man of his village." Sado replied with a smile on his face. Tani knew that he was hiding something.

Tani took a shot of the sake. "Well, I guess it's really none of my business. Ill just take my payment and head out." Tani said, getting out of her chair.

"Wait." Sado said grabbing Tani's arm. "Have you ever heard of the Chozin Puzzle?"  
"No..." Tani replied, with a dumbfounded look on her.  
"Well, years ago I found a tablet in the middle of the desert describing an artifact called The Chozin Puzzle. It said that it would grant a village an unlimited supply of water if one were to gather all 4 pieces. I showed the village this tablet , but they all claimed that it couldn't be true, and it was fake. I didn't care though. I still wanted to find the pieces, and help Sunagakure out."  
"I see, it must be hard living out here with such a lack of water. Oh well, do what you want and go ahead on your crazy treasure hunt." Tani said laughing.

Sado grinned, and pulled out of his pocket a tablet, and 3 pieces of what looked like a picture with the top left piece missing. "The village is behind me now that I have almost completed my goal. They have faith that I can bring water to this dehydrated village." Sado said with a smile.

Tani laughed and said "You sure are full of surprises, Sado. Hey Barkeep, more sake!"

The night went on, and morning soon came. Tani woke up and left her room. She walked outside to a cool, morning breeze, and yawned. Tani could hear Sado in the distance.

"Good morning Tani!" Sado yelled, running towards her. "Here is your payment, Tani. I hope it's more than enough. Will you be staying any longer?"

"Ahh, Thank you Sado, and no, I must be leaving soon. I still have a long journey ahead of me." Tani said smiling. Suddenly, Tani felt a strong power. She thought to herself "A Jinchūriki?" and looked down to see a redheaded genin being followed by two others. 

Sado glanced at her eyes, and then looked down. "Ahh, those are the sand siblings. They are our very powerful genin. They are heading to Konoho to participate in the Chunin exams. The red-headed boy is Gaara, the face-painted genin is Kankuro, and the blonde-haired genin is Temari."

"Really? I want to meet them!" Tani said with a smile, and ran towards them. "Hey sand geninnnnn!" She yelled, as the village people watched her, very surprised.

"Wait, Tani, NO!" Sado yelled towards her, despite her ignoring him. She looked back at him, smiled, and gave him a thumbs up

"Hey guys! I wanna talk to ya!" Tani said. Gaara took a glance over at her, and then raised a sand of wall right in front of Tani, sending her slamming right into it.

"Ow ow ow" Tani complained, as blood dripped down from her nose. She yelled "Hey, what the hell is your pro-" only to have her mouth covered by Sado.

"Tani, they are very powerful, despite their rank. You must not upset them, especially not Gaara!" Sado explained to Tani.

Tani grinned and said "You really don't know who I am, do you? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm going to be heading out now..." 

Tani gathered her stuff and began to head out. Sado was at the gate, along with a few other villagers, waving as she left. Tani waved goodbye and set out.

"Bye, Tani!" Sado yelled. "Thank you!"

Tani smiled, and disappeared over the dunes. She was heading east...towards Konoho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Height: 5'7?"  
"Check"  
"Weight: 115?"  
"Check"  
"Hair color: Black?"  
"Check"  
"Does she match the picture on the paper?"  
"Pretty much..."  
"Alright. Lets do this."

Tani took a deep sigh. She had been walking in the desert for two days since she had left the Hidden Village of Sand. Beginning to wonder if she was ever going to get out of the desert, she took a short break near a small oasis and cooled herself off.

Tani thought to herself "I must be reaching the Land of Grass soon...I have been traveling forever." when suddenly she spotted a kunai out of the corner of her eye. She quickly dodged it and yelled "Whose there?"

"Might Tani; you are to be apprehended by the special forces of Kusagakure. Please drop your weapons and come with us." A mysterious figure shouted from atop a dune.

"My weapons? My bo staff?" Tani thought and then replied "Sorry, my bo isn't the type of weapon that likes to be mishandled. Im not dropping it, and im not coming with you. I have to be somewhere."

"Then I will capture you by force." The mysterious figure said. He stepped forward to reveal himself as a young man, wearing a green cloak with the symbol of the Land of Grass on it.

"This should be interesting." Tani thought to herself with a smile.

Tani entered a defensive stance. Her opponent rushed and quickly launched two swift punches to her head, only to have them blocked by one arm. She quickly launched a counter-attack, sending her elbow straight into the solarplex of the young ninja. The ninja didn't budge.

"You think you can hurt me with such a feeble attack? You underestimate me. I have stone skin...my bloodline specialty." The ninja said with a small chuckle.

Tani jumped backwards, still in a defensive position. Tani then rushed, this time going on the offense. She landed a 3 punches combo to his face then sweeping kick leaving him wide open. Tani quickly diverted chakra to her fist, and landed a powerful fist to his gut while still in the air, sending him flying backwards into the sand.

Tani sighed, and then lowered her fists. About to turn away, she saw him stand up out of the corner of her eye.

"You don't understand, do you? I have stone skin. You will need to do more than that to get by me." said the nin, standing up out of the sand and pulling out two short swords.

Tani grinned, replying, "You are persistent, I will give you that...but you still stand no chance against me". She pulled a wrapped object off her back. "Ill just be one second" she said, unraveling the long object.

The nin gasped. "Is that...the Tsugoken?" He said while in awe.

Tani was holding a long, black, and metal bo staff with two "2" painted on the ends. Tani smiled, and put one end of the Bo on the ground, causing the ground to shake. "You ready?" she exclaimed, beaming a smile.

The ninja then charged Tani, swords held back, ready to strike her. Tani, right as he was about to reach her, knocked the swords out of his hands with her bo. She then thrust the top end of the Bo into his stomach, leaving him without air. Using his opening to her advantage, she used the bottom end of her bo as an uppercut to his chin, sending him flying into the air.

Tani jumped up behind him, and stuck the Bo around his neck, and started spinning at an abnormal speed. "Omote Renge!" she shouted, and plummeted the ninja head first into the sand.

Tani stood up, and shook some of the sand off her and put the bo on her back. She was somewhat sad to leave the ninja alone in an almost paralyzed state in the middle of the desert. It didn't faze her though. She began walking away, but took one more quick glance back. She looked forward again ready to continue her travels to Konoho, when suddenly a pink haired ninja wearing a green cloak appeared right in front of her face.

Tani asked "Who...Who are y-" before the ninja blew a pink mist into Tani's face, causing her to loose consciousness.

"I have to do everything around here, don't I?" The pink haired ninja complained, picking up the young ninja and Tani and walking away.

Chapter 2 Part 2 

Betrayal...

Lies...

"Shut up, you piece of shit. Like we actually cared about your feelings"

"So this is the famous Might Tani? Pitiful. Quickly Kazan, lets dispose of her. She knows to much."

"ZAKARO!" Tani screamed, just waking up. She was sweating heavily and breathing hard. "It was...just a dream." She thought to herself, now sitting up. She looked around the room she was in. She was incased in a small prison. She looked out a tiny window and saw nothing but woodland surrounding her. Tani yelled, "Where the hell am I?" only to be returned with the words "God, do you ever shut the hell up!".

A small door opened up near the front of the cage, in which Tani saw the pink haired nin beaming down at her. "So you are finally awake? Jeez it seemed like forever that you were screaming in your sleep." she said.

"Who...who are y- Oh yeah! You are that girl who blew dust into my face! Why the hell did you do that? I have a headache now..." Tani asked

The pink haired nin laughed and replied, "You probably have a headache because you were sleeping for 3 days. My name is Tori, and my stone skin associates name is Gero. Those are our codenames. We aren't allowed to give you are real names because we are the special forces of our hidden village"

"Ok 'Tori'...where are you taking me, and why?" Tani questioned, with a annoyed look on her face.

"We are taking you to our hidden village, Kusagakure. You are wanted because you are the only person to see and fraternize with the S-Rank criminal Hashito Zakaro for such a long period of time. We need you for questioning."

Tani's eyes quickly changed. She glared at Tori, and her fist clenched. "What do you know about Hashito Zakaro?" she asked with a trembling voice. Tori replied "Nothing" and smiled. "Very few people AND countries know about the name Hashito Zakaro, but those who do know understand the threat that he poses." she continued "Our Kage wants to talk to you about him. He wants any information on him he can get. I'm sure our Kage knows a little about this man too."

Tani regained her composure and sighed. "Alright, ill come with you. Any information I can gain on that man will help me out." she said with a smile and then continued, "Do I really need to be locked up in this cage though? And is there any food? I'm starving!" when suddenly a large piece of fruit came down through the hole and into her hands.

"There, now will you stop whining?" An outside voice said."Whining? Ill show you whining! Come back her and say that to my face! You would be whining too had you not eaten in 3 days and you were in a smoldering hot cage! Who is that? 'Gero'? I've kicked your ass once, you want another serving?" Tani yelled as an argument ensued between the two. Tori laughed, and went back to sitting up front. "Maybe I should put her back to sleep" Tori pondered as she leaned back against the cage, dozing off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 pt.1**

"Are we there yet? This cage feels like it is getting smaller every hour." Tani whined, leaning against the cage and propping one leg over her other. Night had fallen, and only two torches on each side of the cart kept it radiant from the rest of the woodland.

"Yes Tani, We are almost there. By sunrise we should be near the outskirts of the village." Tori replied, looking back.

"So then how about letting me out then? I wont kill you." Said Tani, winking and sticking her tongue out.

"We are hardly worried about that, Tani. We are more worried that you would try to escape."

"Why would I try to escape? I told you that I want more inform-."

"Look, it's not happening. Now just keep quiet and quit your bitching." Gero replied, interrupting Tani.

"Jeez I was just wondering…" Tani mumbled under her breath.

Sunrise soon came, and a cool morning wind could be felt flowing through the window in Tani's cage. Tani awoke with a yawn, and looked out her window to see if that had arrived yet. To her surprise she saw a vast forest spanning over three mountaintops, as far as her eye could see. "Amazing." She said to her self with jaw agape.

"Oh, you are awake?" Tori said with a smile.

"Where…are we?" Tani asked, yawning.

"We are currently in the heartland of the Land of Grass. Were riding down Mt. Douzo, and if you could see from where I am sitting, we are about a couple hours away from Kusagakure." Tori replied.

"Ahh…that's good." Tani said, leaning her head back down and falling back to sleep.

Tani awoke again hours later to the racket of stomping, talking, clanging, and shouting. She looked outside her window to see a very busy street filled with shopping, traveling, training, and children playing. "We must be here. This must be Kusagakure." Tani thought.

The scenery quickly changed, and went from a busting busy street to a courtyard. Suddenly she could feel her cage lifted up from the cart and carried into a building.

"Welcome back Tori! Gero! I am glad you made it back from your mission safely." Said a mysterious man. "May I please ask where our guest, Might Tani, is?" he continued.

"Guest?" Tani thought to herself.

"Hello, I am Might Tani. Nice to meet you!" Tani said, waving her arm outside of her small window."

The mysterious man looked at the cage, and then quickly shifted his eyes toward the two leaf nin. He walked towards and put both his hands on their shoulders. "Gero…Tori…may I please ask…WHY THE HELL IS OUR SPECIAL GUEST LOCKED UP IN A CAGE!" The mysterious man yelled, and then slammed both their heads into each other. "Guards! Get our guest out of this cage this instant!"

Helping Tani out of the cage, the mysterious man bowed and introduced himself. "My name is Henzo Sasari. I am the personal assistant to the leader of this village. I am very sorry these two NUMBSKULLS locked you up."

"She refused to come with us!" Gero yelled, trying to plead his case.

"Did you even explain anything to her, Gero?" Sasari said, glaring at him.

"Erm…well…it's not like we had a cha-" Gero continued

"What about you, Tori. Do you have any say in this" Sasari continued, interrupting Gero

"No, sir. I approved of using a cage as well. I too, will take the blame." Tori said, taking a deep bow.

"Very well then. You both will receive the severe puni-"

"Wait! Sasari was it? You don't have to go through all this" Tani said with a fake laugh. "They were both very helpful and informative. They made sure that I got her safely and explained everything on the way."

"Oh I see! If our special guest doesn't think that these two numbskulls need punishment, then that is fine by me!" Sasari replied with an upbeat attitude.

"Thank you very much, Tani." Tori replied quietly, taking a deep bow, while Gero remained silent.

"Now, Miss Tani, as for business. Our leader is currently unavailable as of tonight. He is currently visiting a nearby village to help two clans settle a feud. He will be back tomorrow morning, so until then please make yourself at home. I have arranged for you a room of top class here in the palace. Our hot springs are around the back. I hope that you will be joining us for dinner here in the palace this evening. Now let me arrange with you two personal guards for your safety." Sasari explained as he quickly flipped through a few pieces of paper on a clipboard he was holding. "Well, it seems that the only nin available are the two that just got back today, Tori and Gero." Sasari said to Tani. "Tori! Gero! Get over here!" He yelled to the two, just as they were leaving the palace.

"How can I help you, sir?" Tori said with a smile.

"You two are to be Miss Tani's bodyguards for the time she spends here. If anything happens to her, it's your heads!" Sasari demanded.

"No, please, don't say that. Nothing will happen." Tani said, nervously laughing.

"Great…more babysitting" Gero complained, only to be punched in the head by Sasari.

"Now if you don't mind, Miss Tani, I have some business to attend to. This two will assist you with anything you need. Feel free to ask them any questions. I'm sure they will more than glad to answer…wont you…" Sasari said glaring at Gero and Tori, and then smiling at Tani. "Ok then, I will be going. I will see you this evening at dinner, Miss Tani."

"Ok, I will see you then" Tani said, waving goodbye.

Tani looked towards her two new bodyguards. Gero was looking away from her with an annoyed look, while Tori looked at her, smiling.

"So…what shall we do first?"

"Like I give a shi-"

"I got it! Can you guys give me a tour of the city?" Tani said, interrupting Gero.

"Yes ma'am!" Tori said enthusiastically

Gero scoffed and replied "Whatever."

"Alright then, lets go!" Tani said, leaving the building with Gero and Tani.

**Chapter 3 pt.2**

The streets of Kusagakure were filled with a busting crowd. Tani was having trouble just moving from one place to another. "This village sure is crowded…how do you guys live with this?" she questioned.

"We have grown used to it. Despite this countries size, it has a very large population, especially here in Kusagakure. We have a lot of commerce between Kusagakure and the other villages." Tori answered. "So Tani, where would you like to go?"

"I don't know…I don't know anything about this place. Where are the interesting spots?" Tani asked, watching the busy streets and all the people.

"Well we could go visit the-"

"Lets go get something to eat. Is there a ramen shop around here?" Tani asked, interrupting Tori.

"Sure, there is actually one right down this street." Tori replied with a smile.

"Ever heard of letting someone finish a sentence?" Gero griped at Tani.

Tani looked at Gero, and stuck her tongue out.

"Bitch…" Gero mumbled under his breath.

Time flew by, and the three headed back to the palace. Sasari was there waiting there at the gate. "Welcome back, Miss Tani. I hope you had a good time. Now please follow me up to your room. Dinner will be served soon." Sasari said as he led her up to her room. "Here you are, Miss Tani. Please feel free to freshen up. We have an assortment of dinner wear in the closet, all unused. Feel free to wear any of them to dinner."

"Are we dismissed, sir?" Tori asked.

"No you numbskull. You are here to protect her. Go home and get something nice on. You will be joining us, you too Gero." Sasari answered.

Tori's eyes brightened as she ran out of the palace. "Thank you, Sasari!" Tori yelled running out. Gero grumbled and sulked out.

"I will meet you downstairs when you are ready, Miss Tani." Gero said as he walked out.

Tani placed her bo staff and all her equipment down in a large basket near the bed. She sat down in front of a mirror and sighed. She took her bandana off and undid her hair braid. Moving towards the closet, she thought, "I hate formal stuff". Opening it up, she saw a huge variety of dresses. She grabbed the one that looked best to her, and put it on. She then went back and sat down in front of the mirror.

Sasari knocked on the door "Are you ready Miss Tani?" he asked

"Yes, Sasari. I will be right out." Tani replied, looking at herself in the mirror.

Tani walked out of her room to see Sasari with his jaw dropped. "So…. beautiful…" He thought to himself.

The two walked down the stairs and into a giant dining room. There was a long table was filled with the most delicious looking foods and drinks. Around it was Kusagakure's top officials, and a feudal lord as well. Sasari lead Tani to an empty chair at the end of the table. There she saw Tori and Gero.

"Here you go, Miss Tani." Sasari said, pulling the chair out so that Tani could sit down. "You look wonderful, Tori. As for you Gero… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING WHAT YOU WORE EARLIER TODAY?"

"I don't own any formal clothes, asshole!" Gero replied

"Ugh…hopeless. Oh well, lets not let this ruin our evening. Please Tani, have something to eat. I will be sitting over here. If you need anything, just ask me." Sasari said, walking towards his seat.

"Wow Tani, you look really beautiful." Tori said, looking at Tani.

"Thank you, Tori. So do you." Tani replied with a smile. She then grabbed a plate and started eating.

Dinner went on for about a couple hours before everybody started getting restless. Sasari stood up and put his glass out in front of him. "Everybody, I would like to give a toast to our special guest, Might Tani!" Sasari said.

"Might Tani? I haven't heard that name in awhile." Someone said across the table. "I heard she had died." Another one said. Commotion began to rise around the table before Sasari yelled, "People please. She is fine and she is here to help us find information on…that man.".

Those who questioned quickly became silent.

"Now, as we were, a toast to Might Tani!" Sasari said with a smile.

Dinner soon ended, and the parties began to leave. Walking out, Tani questioned Sasari "How do all these people know who I am?"

"Well, during the war, you were one of our top assassination targets. We viewed you as a great threat because at the time our spies noticed you were quickly becoming a very strong ninja, and we didn't want to take any risks in the future. But please, Mrs. Tani, don't look deep into that. It's all in the past." Sasari said with a chuckle.

Tani laughed nervously and went up to her room. She undressed and got into a bathrobe before walking towards the palaces hot springs to relax. When she got there she didn't see anyone in the spring, so she threw off her robe and jumped in. Rising from the water, she leaned back against a rock making her comfortable. She thought to herself "I hate formal stuff" before closing her eyes.

"Um…Tani…Sasari sent us to ask you if would like anything before he goes to bed." Tori embarrassingly asked.

Opening one eye, Tani replied, "No I think I'm good for tonight. What about you Tori, why don't you join me here?"

"Well…Sasari usually doesn't let anyone other than guests and royalties in the palace hot spring..." Tori implied, blushing.

"I will take the blame if anything happens. Now come join me." Tani stated with a smile.

"Really? Ok! Thank you!" Tori said and ran to undress and get a towel.

"You wanna join us, Gero?" Tani asked jokingly.

"I'm leaving." Gero replied, leaving the hot spring area.

"Suit yourself." Tani said smiling, as Tori came running through the door then walking in the spring.

Looking away, Tori asked "So what do you think of our palace and our city?"

Tani laughed, replying, "You don't have to look away Tori. Its not like I have something you have never seen before."

"Well…. ok" Tori turned around.

"Now, I have had enough questions today. What about you Tori? You look awful young to be in the special forces of a hidden village." Tani asked.

"Well, I am only 14 years old. But I was acclaimed especially talented in the art of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. I became a Chunin when I was 10 years old. The Kage allowed me to join the Special Forces when I was 12, even though I wasn't a Jounin yet."

"She reminds me of myself when I was her age" Tani thought to herself. "You must be very talented. I am impressed." She said.

Tani blushed and giggled. "Thank you, Tani."

"What about that Gero fellow? Looks like you two have been working for awhile." Tani asked.

"Gero joined the Special Forces the same time I did. He is 18 years old though. Our Special Forces teams are formed by pairs and we happened to be paired together. We have been working together for two years now. He is a pretty quiet and quick-tempered guy, but I like him. He specializes in Taijutsu, and has the bloodline ability of stone skin." Tori continued.

"I see, But what about your personal lives? That's the important stuff." Asked Tani

"We aren't allowed to discuss those. We must keep our personal information unknown." Tori said with a strict face.

"Gotcha." Tani replied with a wink. "Well, I am gonna head to bed. I have a long day tomorrow." Tani stood up and walked towards the doorway and grabbed her bathrobe. Tori noticed a large scar underneath the navel of Tani.

"What's that scar underneath your belly-button, Tani?" Tori questioned.

"Just a battle wound" Tani said quickly, and walked off.

Tani walked into her room and quickly through the bathrobe off. She then fell onto her bed without even putting any clothes on and closed her eyes.

"What's that scar underneath your belly-button" Tani remembered Tori saying that as she thought to herself. A tear began to run down her cheek, and she fell asleep.


End file.
